Bubblegum Omake
by shanejayell
Summary: Wacky lost moments from the classic Bubblegum Crisis!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Bubblegum Crisis, they all belong to the original creators. These are short, somewhat silly "omake" moments that might have been "missed" in the original episodes.

Bubblegum Omake

OVA Double Vision

(Part One)

Sylia stingray paused as she saw Priss sleeping on the bed, then quietly closed the door. Walking back to her living room she saw Nene Romanova jump up from where the little hacker had been sitting and asked, "Is she going to be all right?"

"She's got a lot of bumps and bruises and a partial fracture in her forearm. A few days rest and a cast and she'll be good as new," Sylia said briskly.

"Thank goodness," Nene sighed. She groaned, "Our target's gone, Priss is hurt and Linna's gone missing! Everything's going wrong."

"Maybe," Sylia said thoughtfully, "but Linna's last transmission was near Irene Cheng's grave, and I think there must be a connection."

"Do you want me to look into it?" Nene asked.

"Please," Sylia nodded.

Mackie Stingray returned from putting the medical supplies away, then the young man settled into a chair with a sigh, "What a night."

"Sylia...," Nene hesitated.

"Yes?" Sylia gave her a polite look.

"If it's too much trouble, I can look after Priss at my place," Nene offered good naturedly.

"No trouble," Sylia shook her head, "besides, it might not be safe having her there or at a private hospital."

"But I'm sure we can sneak her into my place...," Nene started.

Sylia gave her a dangerous look, "Priss stays here."

"Eeep," Nene sat back, instantly recognizing Sylia's patented 'death gaze.' Clearing her throat she said, "Well, I'd better get going."

"Thank you for your help," Sylia smiled, back in her regular cool mode. "You can take Mackie along too, please."

"What was that about?" Nene whispered to Mackie as they took the elevator back to the Silky Doll lingerie shop.

"You haven't noticed the way Sylia reacts around Priss?" Mackie whispered back.

"What?!" Nene blurted.

Mackie positively smirked, "I bet big sis is practically creaming her jeans having Priss weak and helpless in her care."

As Nene tried to wrap her brain around the idea she muttered, "You're kidding."

"Did you notice how quickly she volunteered to give Priss a sponge bath earlier?" Mackie nodded wisely.

"I almost feel sorry for leaving Priss in her hands," Nene said with a sigh as they left the building together.

"Maybe so," Mackie shrugged, "but I'm not putting my life on the line to save her from my sister's clutches."

Nene nodded, "Me too."

Later that week...

Sylia looked terribly apologetic, "Priss, I'm so sorry!"

The rangy brown haired woman turned in Sylia's loft, her one arm encased in a cast and dressed only in her bra and panties. "Where the hell are my clothes?" she asked.

"You see, there seems to have been a problem at the cleaners," Sylia said apologetically, "they'll have you items ready in a few days."

"So I have to keep wearing these?" Priss winced., gesturing to her mostly bare body.

"I'm sorry," Sylia said with a half smile, "but I'm sure I can find something downstairs that will fit."

"What, from your lingerie shop?" Priss blinked as Sylia hurried off.

Returning with several items on racks Sylia smiled as she held one up, "I think these would look darling on you."

"They's cover about the same amount of skin as a postage stamp," Priss noted dubiously.

Sylia's grin got wider, "I know."

OVA Double Vision

(Part two)

"You do realize," Kuo said after a moment, "that you're engaged?"

"Huh?" the green Knight Saber blinked as she dropped the Hou Bang leadership ring to the ground after she had slipped the engagement ring onto Reika Chang's finger.

"That is an engagement ring," Kou said in his usual unflappable way, "and Miss Chang doesn't seem to mind."

Reika nearly squealed as she threw her arms around the armored woman as she whispered, "Oh Linna, I never realized you felt this way!"

"How did you guess I'm Linna?" the green Knight Saber murmured back, shocked.

"I spent a while studying you as my captive," Reika whispered, "you move with the same sexy grace."

"Oh," Linna blushed. Awkwardly she continued, "I didn't mean..."

Kuo loomed suddenly, looking down at Linna dangerously. "Are you saying you are dishonoring Reika?" he demanded coldly.

"No, no..." Linna quickly backpedaled.

"Linna," Reika looked up at her with suddenly tear filled eyes as she asked, "does this mean you don't like me?"

"Of course I like you," Linna protested.

"Oh that makes me so happy!' Reika cried as she hugged Linna again.

"Think she's in trouble?" the blue Knight Saber mused, Priss sounding amused even through the suit's speakers.

"Oh yeah," Nene agreed, her hair blowing in the breeze, out of armor because she had arrived with the AD Police. She looked up at Priss thoughtfully, opened her mouth then closed it without saying anything.

"What?" Priss asked.

"Why," Nene looked a little uncomfortable, "haven't we been able to contact either you or Sylia the last few days?"

Priss fidgeted, and Nene was pretty sure she was blushing even under her armor. "We were," she hesitated, "busy."

"Ah," Nene smirked.

"We were celebrating my getting the cast off," Priss snarled.

Nene looked amused, "Yeah, I bet having two hands came in very handy."

"Nene!" Priss blurted.

"Or is she not letting you use you hands?" Nene wondered, "Kinky."

Priss gave Nene a dangerous look, "Get those perverted thoughts out of your head now, little lady."

"Incoming," Nene warned.

"Ah, Saber Blue," Sylia said as she blue and grey armor slinked up behind her, "just wanted to remind you we're meeting later to... ah... debrief you on the situation."

"Right," Priss blushed.

Sylia let her hand linger on Priss' very accurately sculpted back side as she cooed, "See you there, lover."

Nene smirked as Sylia moved off to make an attempt to rescue Linna from the amorous Reika along with Kuo's planned shotgun wedding for the two of them. "Not one word," Priss warned her flatly.

"Aww," Nene pouted.

Leon McNichol sighed as he watched them interact, the brown haired officer lingering in hopes of free tickets to the Vision concert. "I guess I don't have a chance with any of them anymore," the dark brown haired man said glumly.

His partner Dailey Wong looked up with a charming smile as the redhead let his hand rest on Leon's arm, "You'll always have me."

"Somehow, that doesn't help," Leon smiled wryly.

End

Notes: I always found it rather amusing that when Priss was hurt, Sylia took care of her at her home, rather than sending Priss to a hospital. One wonders what she did while poor Priss was weak and defenseless. lol It also struck me as amusing that Linna putting the ring on Reika could, maybe, be looked at as a proposal...


End file.
